Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 74-Eye Spy: Crystallised
This is episode 74 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Chris wakes up. Chris: Where are we? Crystal: No clue. Rouge and Shadow’s bit plays. Then Chris, Tails and Knuckles’ bit with Cosmo is playing normally. Amy: Where do you think you’re going, Sonic and Crystal? You two need your rest! Sonic: Don’t worry Amy. I’m okay! (jumps off) Crystal: I’ll just watch from here. I just wanna be outside for a bit, Amy, don’t worry about me. Amy: Hey, Sonic! I’ve got to follow him! Crystal: Might as well follow them. Then the girls and the next few bits until Sonic shows up after the flashback with Crystal to the girls where they just learned about the planet they’re on. Sonic: That explains a lot. Crystal: If that is true, then we have to stop them. Sonic: She’s right, we gotta stop these guys. Cream and Cosmo’s bit plays. Sonic: Hey, Chris, you’re still up here working? Chris: Finally makin’ some headway. This stuff is pretty complex. Sonic: Well if anyone can figure it out it’s you, buddy! Crystal Even if it does take a while. Chris: Man, there sure is a lot of data inside of this thing. Sonic: Anything interesting? Crystal: It should be. Chris: Plenty. In fact, I’m still downloading it all. There’s a lot I haven’t figured out but what I have is pretty amazing. Like this stuff here! Remember the data Tails, Cosmo and Crystal found from that underground Metarex factory? Crystal: Yeah, I remember that. Cosmo could read the stuff. I wonder why. Chris: Well I was able to cross-reference it, and here’s what I found. It’s some kind of plan to wipe out all flesh and blood creatures of all kinds until the whole galaxy is populated with only trees and plant life. Plant life! There it is! There’s the whole Cosmo connection! Crystal: They want to… get rid of all living creatures that aren’t plants?! Oh no! Chris: Why didn’t we see it back then, Sonic and Crystal? How else could she have figured out that Metarex language? Maybe we could’ve… done something. Maybe it would’ve been different if- Sonic: Dwelling on the past isn’t gonna make it any easier, pal. Crystal: He’s right. We have to look towards the future. Chris: Yeah, I supposed you two are right. I just don’t want to see anyone getting hurt, that’s all. Tails was so upset before. Poor guy’s heart is breaking. Not to mention Cosmo. Can’t be easy for her. Crystal: Must be really hard on her, now that she’s just learnt the fact that she’s a spy. Ugh… Sonic: We’ll get through it, guys. Chris and Crystal: Huh? Sonic: We’ve been through worse before. And we made it through okay, right? It’s gonna be okay. One day, all of this will be over, I promise. Crystal: Let’s hope that day is soon. Tails and Cosmo’s bit plays. Amy: You’re not leaving without us, are you? Cream: If you’re gonna fight Dark Oak, then we’re gonna fight with you! Cheese: Chao chao! Knuckles: Me too! Those Meta-dopes might get a knuckle sandwich! Rouge: Knuckle sandwich? Gee, that was real clever. Knuckles: Who asked you?! Crystal: I wanna help fight him too. I wouldn’t miss this out, especially with all my friends. Cosmo: Really? Sonic: We all talked it over together and, we wanna help our friend! Tails: See? It’s just like I said, Cosmo. It doesn’t matter what the Metarex do, we all know that you’re really our friend, and that’s what matters! Cosmo: Thank you Tails. Thank you all. Chris and Shadow and Eggman and the robots bits play normally. The episode ends with Dark Oak declaring his final war on the universe. END Cutting problems(why the episode was short) There was a very large portion of the episode cut out by a flashback. And this focuses on scenes with Crystal, which is why the episode is short. The future episodes will be longer. Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised